


Jorah Mormont Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of Jorah Mormont  imagines, prompts and oneshots, requested via my Tumblr
Relationships: Jorah Mormont / You, Jorah Mormont x Reader, Jorah Mormont x You, Jorah Mormont/ Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Jorah Mormont Imagines

You pulled your scarf closer around your head, being careful to follow the unsullied guard carefully. It made your heart pound at the thought of one step causing you to be spotted and the Khaleesi’s whole plan going wrong.

The guard stopped short of Jorah and Ser Barristan. His shield clutched tightly in one hand as he stamped his spear into the ground. He watched you closely. Grey Worm had said to protect you at all costs and so they would. “Do you have any updates?” You asked as you approached the two men. Before Ser Barristan could answer Daario drew his attention.  
“We will have to wait until nightfall.” Jorah said as he looked through where they’d been spying on the enemy. “They’ve been gathering men all afternoon. Much more and we’ll lose most of the army if we attack in the day. Daario and Grey Worm have been scouting the area, we’ll most likely need to ambush.”

“Is there really no more we can negotiate with? Daenerys won’t want to attack if it can be avoided.” You muttered, pulling at your scarf again as a breeze whispered through the makeshift scout camp and pulled sand up around your face.  
“I’m afraid not. A few more hours and we should be able to send back our decisions.” He smiled as he glanced at you and you felt a smile of your own tickle at the edges of your mouth.  
“I will let her know. Will you need food sent, if you are to attack?” you asked. Ser Barristan gave you a knowing look as you looked up at Jorah who smiled and shook his head.  
“Best not to have distractions. Send back our thanks for the offer.” Jorah answered. You smiled when you realised he thought the offer of food had been from Daenerys but you pulled yourself together. He didn’t need to be distracted.

****************

“Have you heard?” You asked Daenerys as you came back from an errand. You hadn’t heard anything from the guards you’d spoken too.  
“No, nothing yet. But I am sure we will hear from them soon.” Daenerys soothed. She asked you to leave and ensure food and healers were available for the soldier who had gone into the city.  
Before you returned Missandei rushed back. “Jorah has asked for you.” She said. Nodding Daenerys followed where she led and met Jorah out in the sandy opening before the city.  
“The attack was successful, Khaleesi. The city is yours. We managed to save more civilian lives that we estimated.   
“Good. We’ll gather once everyone has had a chance to rest and enter the city this afternoon. You would do well to see (Y/N) as well. I am sure it would be a comfort to her, to be told how the battle went and what you think we should do from here on out.”  
“(Y/N)? Why would I…”  
“Your loyalty is admirable Jorah. But I would have thought a man such as yourself could see when a woman places her affection on you?” When she saw the realization cross Jorah’s face she turned and left him.

As soon as everyone was settled in the city he started to look for you, following everyone's directions until he was going in circles. “Daario?” He called out as he headed into the main house Daenerys had taken up residency in.  
“Jorah?”  
“Have you seen (Y/N)?” He asked quickly, looking Daario up and down. His shirt was unbuttoned and he looked tired.  
“Her room is just this way.” Daario explained as he gestured to a door a little way up the stairs. Jorah thanked him and hurried up, knocking on the door.  
“Come in.” You called. He entered hesitantly and saw you sorting papers and bowls of fruit. “Jorah! Is it not wonderful, the traders here trade with the North. Look!” You held up a fruit that was grown in the north of Westeros and smiled brightly. It struck him then that you had asked to go with him in his exile. To be allowed to travel with him on the behalf of his family to ensure he followed out the sentence. He had mistaken adoration for a sense of duty. He smiled, taking it from you and drawing the dagger at his hip, cutting it in half so you could share it.  
“Do you think we shall stay here long?”  
“I imagine once Daenerys feels the city is safe and can protect itself she will move on to one of the larger cities.”  
“Do you think she can take Westeros?”  
“You do not?”  
“When her brother was alive? The Lions would have devoured them before they could set sail. She is more intelligent than him. Stronger too. The people who follow her now, believe in her. But there are so many things she must do. So many people that do not want her in Westeros.”  
“She has us to help her. We believe in her too.” he said as you led the way to a small balcony that looked over the vast land beyond the city. He glanced at you and smiled, you had suddenly reminded him of home, he tried to avoid it. But with you beside him it was a comfort.


End file.
